Memories of the Moon
by Takiko
Summary: What is going on between Shigure and Akito? What secrets does the Juunishi keep? What memories does the moon hold? This story is an AU version of their relationship. ShigurexAkito, eventually yaoi. The story was started before chap. 97 so remember this.


What is going on between Shigure and Akito? What secrets does the Juunishi keep? What memories does the moon hold? This story is my version of their relationship. (ShigurexAkito....eventually YAOI)  
  
WARNING: this will deal with shonen-ai and yaoi. MalexMale. Mature themes. If you don't like this please don't read. Also this is based more on the manga and not the anime version of Fruits Basket.  
  
All characters belong to Takaya Natsuki the creator of Fruits Basket. I'm just borrowing them a bit.  
  
This is a Shigure and Akito fic. Others appear too. I hope that I am not too ooc with the characters. Shigure is a challenge to write for because he is an engima. This is just my spin on Shigure. I am going out on a limb here and might be totally wrong about him but this is fiction so I thought I take a stab at it and run with it. This just popped in my head a couple days ago and I wrote this first part in one sitting. I sometimes wish I had more of ideas that come this easily. The hardest part for me is to find the beginning of a story. This one just suddenly came to me. I know this is a poor summary but I might think of a better one later. The first chapter is rated G but the ones that follow might be rated different. Enjoy! Sidenote: Yukata means an informal summer kimono.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Memories of the Moon  
  
by Takiko (yui-chan)  
  
Chapter 1 (rated G): Ashes  
  
It was one of many visits. He didn't have to see him today, but he wanted to. Maybe that was what made it different. He wasn't ordered to or requested to; it wasn't an obligation. He could come and go as he pleased, to see him as often or as little as he wished. There was the courtesy to report everything that went on in his home, but he could do that over the phone. He didn't have to come. Maybe that was what made it so alluring to him. There was no reason, no report, no duty, nothing but to be in his presence today.  
  
"Ha-san! A rose for my beloved." Shigure grinned as he held out the delicate red rose to the doctor right after he opened the door for him.  
  
Hatori stood there with a blank look and then slammed the door in one smooth motion.  
  
"Ha-san!" Shigure fanatically knocked. "Please let me in! It was a joke! Please!"  
  
Hatori let out a heavy sigh and reopened the door. He looked at the crying and sniveling Shigure and turned around and walked away but left the door open.  
  
"Ha-san is testy today."  
  
Shigure stepped in and closed the door, regaining his composure. He followed Hatori into the room, rolling the green stem of the flower between his thumb and index finger, but was careful not to prick his fingers on the thorns. Hatori was dressed causal for him, with neatly pressed black slacks and a button down white shirt that had the top two buttons undone and the sleeves pushed up.  
  
"If that is for who I think it is, you should have cut the thorns off. I don't want him to get an infection by your carelessness," Hatori said coolly.  
  
Shigure looked at Hatori carefully. Something was bothering him. He drifted over to the nearest place to sit which happened to be an ornately upholstered sofa and plopped down. He set the rose down at his side while his other hand smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his plain gray yukata. The common dull silk contrasted sharply with the fine green and yellow floral pattern of the cushions. He decided he let Hatori tell him in his own time what it was. He was patient.  
  
"Do you have a cigarette?" Shigure said in an easy tone.  
  
Hatori nodded and moved over to his jacket that hung on a peg by the door. He took out a silver colored cigarette case and lighter and procured two out of the case and placed one between his lips and lit it and came back. Shigure took the other one and had Hatori use his lighter on it. The hot small flame licked the end of it into a red glow. Hatori took an ash tray off a table and set it down near Shigure's feet before he settled down at the other end of the sofa. Shigure reclined back and took a long drag, filling his lungs with the smoke before he released it into the air. He watched with odd fascination as it drifted up to the ceiling.  
  
"Don't inhale so deeply," Hatori scolded flatly as he stared off to some unknown point on the far wall.  
  
Shigure laughed lightly and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He felt relaxed but Hatori was tense.  
  
"Yes, doctor," he chided as he waved his hand in the air at Hatori.  
  
"He is not good today. I had to up his medication."  
  
"Uhhh?" Shigure lifted his head quickly at this information Hatori volunteered.  
  
"Maybe today would not be a good day to see him," the doctor said in a quiet, solemn voice.  
  
Shigure frowned as he studied the other man. He noticed that Hatori still had not cut his hair or just maybe decided on the longer youthful style. The stray bangs fully covered his partly sightless left eye and brushed into his right. His deep blue eyes seemed to be looking at nothing. Nothing but what was in his mind. Hatori took a light puff on his cigarette and reached over to flick the ash into the tray. He placed his hands on his knees and looked at them. Silence.  
  
"So what happened?" Shigure asked gently. He wasn't sure what he was going to hear, but he felt slightly uneasy. Shigure could tell by Hatori's body language that he was worried.  
  
"He had a very restless sleep last night and woke up screaming. He wasn't violent or anything so he wasn't restrained. He just wouldn't stop screaming. I administered some medication to quiet him. That was when I found out he had a fever. He was burning up with it. He has a cold," Hatori stated formally.  
  
"A cold?" Shigure tone was amused but when Hatori shot him a gaze that could have froze the sun, he knew he reacted wrongly.  
  
Hatori stood up quickly and started to walk away, then stopped. He talked to him with his back still turned.  
  
"A cold to Akito could be deadly. I am going to make us some coffee. I will be back."  
  
Hatori's voice was brittle and cold.  
  
Shigure felt at first at a loss for what to say then blurted out, "What can I do?"  
  
Hatori didn't turn around. "I don't know. Nothing, I suppose. It is a medical problem. But you surprised me by asking," he said sounding less severe.  
  
"I think I surprised myself too," He leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his palms. "Coffee sounds fine," he said quietly.  
  
"Good."  
  
Hatori then left to leave him to ponder why his heart felt strange when he heard the news about Akito. His eyes glanced over to the rose he brought.  
  
"I have to get you some water," he mumbled out loud to the flower.  
  
He wanted to banter and sit with Akito, but now he felt a little empty. He took another drag of his cigarette, savoring the smoky taste before breathing out. He stared at the burning cigarette between his fingers as he waited, his cheek propped up in his palm, watching the soft orange glow at the end as the gray ash grew. A thin white smoke spiraled upward. Ashes. Bitter ashes. He now knew what he was feeling. It was sadness. The grayness. Wisps of a dream. Ashes crumbling into nothing. It was sadness. He closed his eyes. Akito. Not yet...not yet...he wasn't ready. 


End file.
